When I need you
by InertiaCreeps
Summary: Integra suffers a fatal gunwound, so Anderson helps her in her struggle as she fights for her life. But where's Alucard? AxIxAA [In Progress]
1. Prologue

Hello! Another fanfic from me

I don't own Hellsing, I just wish I did, because that would rock. I got the idea for this whilst reading Thess's Deadly Passions, and thought, "How about a little AxIxAA." So see what you think, there's more to come. Oooh! And I thought, for those of you who've read 'The Fall Of Hellsing,' this could be a kind of carry-on. Could be. Anyway, I'll stop babbling. Enjoy!

Whenever she had pulled the trigger that would seal away the souls of ghouls for an eternity in heaven or hell, she had often wondered whether they heard the gunshot that was to kill them.

A distant ringing perhaps, before they felt any pain…

But she felt no pain at all. As the single bullet passed through her small body, she stood stunned, for what felt like an eternity, rigid in posture. Had she more time to collect her thoughts, she would have interpreted her stance in that moment to be one as if frozen in time. It was almost as if she was condemning her body from expressing any evident signs of weakness. Even now in death.

The taste of blood against her tongue was the last thing she was aware of as she passed into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

It all seemed to happen in a flash. A streak of red had passed into Alexander Anderson's peripheral vision, causing him to turn sharply, to see what it was that had drawn his attention, and be on guard for any prospective lone attacks. But he had turned too late. His eyes widened and his arm lunged forwards sharply to catch the descending body.

What he had been faced with was a look of terror in the eyes of the usually seemingly enigmatic Integra Hellsing. His heart had lunged as her pupils had dilated and blood had spilled from her mouth. Her blonde hair, though matted due to the current rapid downfall of precipitation, nevertheless fell almost gracefully over her face as she descended into oblivion.

"Hellsing, Hellsing!" he shouted. He gently smoothed the blood covering her chin with his free hand and cupped her jaw. He was jolted sharply by a loud, piercing cry as Seras Victoria came running towards him with a look of pure horror written across her face.

"Integra! Integra! Is she-"

He cut her off sharply. "Call an ambulance, quickly!" He didn't want to waste any time if she was still alive, although raising two fingers to her neck, he felt no pulse, which was a grave concern. After a moment's hesitation, Seras broke into a run, as Anderson carefully laid Integra's body down on the damp grass and removed her blazer, should the heavy material be restricting the circulation to her arms. In a furtive movement he tore her stained white shirt across the middle so that her naked flesh spare her bra was exposed and began to press it against the wound to her stomach. He watched as the material quickly absorbed the deep, dark red as blood rapidly gushed from her injury. It was bad, he couldn't afford to waste any time at all.

He began quickly then to proceed with CPR in an attempt to resuscitate her, even though a part of him wanted to accept that she had gone in peace and left this dangerous world behind. Though he expected Hellsing had would have preferred to die like a martyr, and a death like this was especially unfitting to her character.

She was strong, and part of him believed that she was still fighting an inner battle for her life. She had a vocation to Hellsing and the Queen, and it was unlikely that she was going to let death stand in the way. Unlikely, but gradually becoming to look highly possible. He continued pressing upon her chest, hoping to provoke some response in her limp body. Though she still lay motionless like a limp doll.

He gently cupped the side of her face with one hand and lightly pinched her nose with the other. After a brief moment's hesitation, he brought his lips down over her own and exhaled deeply, forcing air into her lungs. He then returned to pressing upon her chest, and checked occasionally for a pulse.

There was no response.

"Come on!" he yelled sharply and held back the tears he was surprised to find springing to his eyes. Again he placed his lips over her own and with more vigour, forced air into her lungs, almost pounding her chest as he continued with CPR. It was appearing more and more hopeless, but he was reluctant to stop.

As he looked on at her, usually so powerful and valiant, now laying completely still, without any sign of life, he became increasingly bitter – though not towards her. His anger, his frustration, his utter distaste, was in the absence of the Nosferatu, the great and mighty Alucard. Whilst all of this had taken place he had been nowhere in sight, not even in the presence of a shadow, in the dark, drizzly night. As Anderson removed his lips from Integra's once more inhaling he cursed loudly into the open air, "You were meant to be protecting her fiend, why didn't you? Show yourself! Where are you now, hellhound!"

With a vigorous movement that was unintended, Anderson pounded Integra's chest, and he sprung back in shock as her eyes immediately rolled opened and she started gasping for breath. He became speechless, watching her with bewilderment as she rolled over and began to retch and cough, her harsh deep tones familiar to him as evidence of the many years she had spent smoking cigars. Her face was very pale, though she was alive – thank the Lord – she was alive.

He carefully approached her as she struggled in her weak state to free her throat. There was no longer anything suppressing her injury, and so he gently placed an arm under her torso in order to prevent the rapid spilling of her blood, his other arm over her shoulder, and lent her some of the warmth from his body until the ambulance was to arrive. As she continued to cough, he soothed her by gently stating, "You're going to be alright, just hold on…Integra…"


	3. Chapter 2

As Seras made her way with a large bunch of flowers towards the hospital quarters in the Hellsing Mansion, she noted the gentle tranquillity as a sharp contrast to the firing range. It was completely surreal, she thought, the gentle female tones of the passing nurses was a pleasant change to the harsh mocking voices of the male soldiers. The peaceful atmosphere was further assimilated by the spotless white walls decorated with a selection of cheerful watercolour paintings of lakes and flowers. She wondered whether Sir Integra appreciated the innocent delicacy that the decorators had leant to this section of the house.

As she reached the room which she knew to be Integra's own private ward, she noted the darkness behind the ajar door and guessed that the noble woman might be sleeping. Though she might be wrong; it was possible that Integra had reacted with distaste towards the cheerful brightness of the hospital corridors, and had chosen to match the tones of her living quarters back at the main house, in her current refuge. "Better to check, just in case," Seras whispered to herself, considering that the flowers she had brought Integra would droop unless she could put them in a vase of water. Cautiously, she brought her round, curious eyes close to the gap between the door and its frame, to view if there were any signs of physical activity in the injured Hellsing.

The figure by Integra's bedside appeared as a silhouette against the golden light that shone from behind the large, floor-length windows. There were no lights on inside the ward, and spare this natural light casting a warm glow near to the sitting figure, there was complete darkness. This was accompanied by an eerie stillness in the room that made Seras, watching from the doorway, almost mistake the being for a statue in his calm, controlled posture as he watched over the sleeping Hellsing in the oppressive silence. She was resting peacefully, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace as she breathed easily in sleep.

Even though Seras was granted the more attentive sensitivities of sense as a vampire, she was unable to make out who the figure was by his arched back, preventing her from seeing his face. As she leaned closer with anticipated curiosity in order to make out who it was by Integra's bedside, she accidentally nudged the door slightly, which made a creak that startled her sensitive ears. It was her surprised squeak rather than the noise the door made against the wooden floor that caused Anderson to draw his attention away from Integra, towards her.

"Sorry!" she whispered timidly, backing away from the door, "I'll come back later." She gently closed the door to, and Anderson turned his attention back towards Integra, whose eyelids were flickering as she began to awake.

She blinked as her eyes struggled to focus, and was surprised to feel gentle fingers carefully placing her glasses upon the ridge of her nose, helping her to see more clearly. Raising a bandaged hand, she wiped away the sleep from her eyes, and gazed upwards at the figure watching over her. As her crystal blue eyes became conscious of who it was, she visibly relaxed and curved her lips into a small smile. "Hello."

"Hi."

Her peripheral vision caught the sight of something red to her left and she turned her eyes from Anderson to see what it was that had attracted her attention. She frowned when she registered the array of crimson petals belonging to a large bouquet of roses by her bedside. Her face flushed.

"Maxwell sends his love," Anderson supplied. He knew what she had presumed. He watched with relief as she grinned before breaking into a harsh chuckle.

"Tell him, thanks for the concern," she said sardonically.

"How are you?"

"I've been better," she croaked, before asking, "Could I get a glass of water?" Anderson got up and crossed to the other side of the room, where the nurse had placed on a small desk (supplied should Integra wish to progress with her paperwork) a jug of water and two glasses. He poured her a glass and moved back towards her bedside, handing her her water, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip. He took the glass once she had drained it from her hands and placed it beside the flowers on the small bedside table. A brief silence followed between them, which was filled by the innocent sound of a bird chirping merrily outside. Anderson turned his head towards the window and sighed, before raising the question he had been wanting to ask. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember physical pain that I've not had to endure in a long time."

"You've been through a lot."

"Mmm."

He started sharply when he felt pressure applied against his arm, and turning back towards her, was surprised with what he saw. Her small bandaged hand was gently squeezing his forearm and blue eyes were looking into his with pure gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered.

His cheeks flushed red, and he was rather grateful for the distraction that came from Seras as the door again crept open and her small face popped from behind the doorframe. Integra turned her head and smiled, and on seeing her master, Seras beamed.

"She's been itching to see if you're alright."

"How are you Sir Integra?" she called.

"I'm alive, which I'm more than thankful for." A thought came to her quickly, and before she could help herself, she asked, "How is…" before realising the presumptuousness of her tone. Seras misinterpreted what she was about to say, and bubbled, "Oh, I'm fine!"

"Alucard's not here." Anderson supplied, in less than a whisper.

"What?" she asked. She felt his arm tense.

He was frustrated with the change in her expression, her eyes now read with a look of concern, and he again felt the anger that he had since repressed, bubble up once more inside of him.

"Father?" she asked inquisitively. Seras watched from the doorway, noting the tension in Father Anderson's raised shoulders, and wondered concernedly whether he was intending to hurt Sir Integra. She felt in her back pocket for her gun to check it was there.

"Who knows." He snapped, and stood up abruptly.

His hair fell over his face, preventing Integra from seeing the fresh tears in his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, the demon can rot in hell." With that he stormed angrily out of the building, Seras stepping well out of his way as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the lovely feedback I have received from you kind people! Really, you are too kind :-D Here is Chapter 4 _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_You hurt her, YOU… hurt her, you monster." _

Unbeknown to him, as Anderson stormed down the path that led to the main gates of the Hellsing mansion, Alucard had been reading his every thought from beneath the shadow of a willow tree. Not even the guards, who were paranoid towards the very sight of him, were able to register that it was him in the small form of a bat from beneath the great leaves. He almost appeared innocent here, smaller than a child, he could almost feel safe, and protected against the shame he felt as a human.

He had committed the greatest sin. He had betrayed her.

My Master… 

He was fully conscious of the fact that she was so close, and yet he could not bring himself to make her aware of his presence. He deserved no such recognition from her; it was shameful, _so so shameful, _thathe had not been there in her moment of need, and of all people, he; the Judas Priest… had. Alucard had ignored her mental call of his name, putting reliance in his fledging Seras, as he taunted the disgusting lowlife of a freak vampire that had faced him. The revulsion he had felt for the venomous creature that had dared to challenge him surged so strongly within him that he had momentarily forgotten the weakness of Integra's human form. She could have died, and for a woman so valiant, so noble and so proud, it would have been a wasted death.

He had made that happen, and it was truly unforgivable. He could not forget how he had sworn to her when she had released him from his bondages, that whenever she needed his help, she was only to call, and they would all fall before her eyes. But it had been she who had fallen this time. It might as well have been he who had pulled the trigger.

He was utterly responsible for what could have been her downfall. _I won't ask for forgiveness. This… is all my fault. Integra._

With a sudden furtive desire, he rapidly flapped his wings making a parallel ascent from the willow tree into the bright sky above. The leaves in the tree gave a great shake as he broke free from under its clutches. The movement was so rapid that the guards quickly put it down to a swift torrent in the wind. Had they been paying more attention, they might have noticed the obscure creature of the darkness sore into the bright mid-morning sky. Or notice the droplets of blood that stained the bark of the great tree; tears of the Nosferatu.

He gritted his teeth bitterly, hating the sensation of the bright sunlight against his wings, but nevertheless rapidly increasing his movement in them, flying faster and faster upwards until he found the heat of the sun's rays against his body close to unbearable. Only then did he expel the violent blood-curling scream that had been tormenting his soul.


	5. Chapter 4

I realised that in the last chapter I wrote that that was chapter 4. _Ooops. _What I meant, though you've probably guessed, is thatthat was the fourth installment. So here's chapter 4! I can't stress enough how thankful I am for the lovely support I have received, waaa! You people are so incredibly kind.

--------------------

Seras was halfway through her sentence when suddenly she noticed Integra jolt sharply, her eyes widening considerably in an expression of shock.

"Sir… Integra?" she asked. She gave no response, but instead continued to stare with wild eyes and appeared to be in some state of distress. She had turned her head sharply towards the window, and so Seras followed Integra's gaze, although she saw nothing, not even a bird, that she suspected could have attracted Integra's attention. Nevertheless, Seras didn't neglect to notice the trickle of sweat running down the side of her face.

Integra jumped, startled, as Seras placed a hand to her forehead. "What are you doing, Police girl!" she hissed, her eyes now attentive and narrowed, suddenly making Seras feel embarrassed for having made such a presumptuous movement.

"I'm sorry." she stammered. "But… sir, I think you may have a temperature." An impulse came to her quickly, and before Integra could protest, Seras was heading towards the door. "I'll ask the nurse for a damp cloth to cool you down. I won't be long."

Integra just stared, dumbfounded as Seras disappeared behind the other side of the door, closing it carefully to behind her. The vampire clenched her teeth as the door closed against its frame, and she heard Integra expel the breath she had been holding in three drawn out syllables. "Al…u…card."

"Master…" Seras whispered, pressing her back against the wall. Her hair fell loosely over her forehead, concealing her anxious red eyes as she contemplated his sudden disappearance subsequent to Integra's attack. The look in his eyes when she had last seen him still burned her, it was hard to believe that there could be so much emotion in ones eyes. Especially in his, the eyes of one who was supposed not to be granted the ability to feel such human emotion. A devil's eyes, and yet they spoke of anger, humiliation, pity, and sorrow.

--------------------

She had been running towards the main house, saturated from head to toe from the rain, seeking anyone she could find in order to alert the paramedics. Her damp fringe kept on falling in front of her eyes as she ran, obstructing her vision. She pushed it back, agitated, and in doing so, suddenly became aware of Alucard ahead of her, slumped against one of the walls of the mansion, alarmingly still. He was without his red coat, which is why she had first failed to recognise him. With his dark hair hanging loosely over his face, he was almost completely eclipsed in the darkness. Against the darkness however, his face shone ghostly pale, his sharp dramatic cheekbones evidence to her that it was who she had assumed.

"Master!" she yelled. As she ran towards him, she watched with growing concern as he neglected to respond, either verbally or physically. She began to fear the worst and broke into a rapid sprint. As she grew closer, she saw that his eyes were shut and his arms were folded against his knees. She looked at him anxiously, absorbing his sorrowful appearance. His dark hair hung damply against his face, and despite his extraordinary height, he appeared vulnerable and childlike. His face was expressionless.

When she reached his side she fell to her knees. "Master?" she asked timidly. She reached out tentatively and touched his arm. Her eyes widened as she saw his piercing red eyes suddenly dart open in an expression of pure hatred, and in a furtive moment he brushed her aggressively aside like she were no more than a rag doll. His expression suddenly changed to one of guilt as he looked at her, her eyes large like a startled rabbit's, staring at him with a look of fear.

He had underestimated his strength. The force with which he had pushed Seras had given her a surprisingly sharp pain in her upper torso. She felt as though she had been struck with a sledgehammer, and tears brimmed in her eyes. She placed a shaking hand over her chest and looked up at him. It was then that she had seen the expression in his eyes and found that she didn't care for the physical or emotional pain that he had caused. She could see the pain in his own eyes. She realised abruptly that he already knew what she had been meaning to tell him.

"Integra…" she started, but trailed off, hearing the distant whirring of an ambulance siren.

Alucard closed his eyes, and as the wind brushed Seras's fringe once more, she brushed it rapidly aside, and saw him for the last time, leaping away from her at a rapid speed in the form of a hound. She could only sit and watch as the ambulance rushed past her.

--------------------

She suddenly jolted back to the present as she recalled what she had told Sir Integra she was to do. It would be rude to keep her waiting. Her thoughts were forgotten as she hurried down the corridor towards a room which she knew supplied amenities such as those she required now.

Meanwhile Integra was struggling to pull herself into a seated position. Her hands clenched in fists around the cotton sheets as she forced her chest forwards, rearing herself upright. She found the strain that this placed under her back muscles was agonising, and sweat gathered between her shoulder blades due to the stress this movement caused her, but compared to what she had already faced, these difficulties she was experiencing were minor, hardly ailments at all. The worst had already been done.

She had felt something. She couldn't describe the sensation she had felt a couple of minutes ago, but she couldn't misplace it. Some sort of force had caused her to feel panic-stricken and break out in a sweat. The comforting warmth of the duvet against her body suddenly felt heavy and oppressive, constricting the movement in her legs and making her feel trapped. She felt unbearably hot, and struggled to free herself of this additional weight on her small frame.

Nevertheless, it was agony to even move, and as she placed the wound on her stomach under strain she felt herself gripped with nausea, and covered her mouth to prevent her from crying out in pain. With her free hand, she steadied herself, and had just succeeded in sitting upright when the door opened as Seras carrying a small bucket. She gasped upon seeing Integra, evidently in more distress than when she had left her, and placing the bucket on the floor, hurried abruptly towards her.

"Sir!-"

"It's ok." She brought her trembling legs around the side of the bed and delighted in the coolness of the breeze from the window against their bare skin. She carefully felt the floor with her feet, and maintaining a grasp on her duvet, steadied herself so that she was able to stand without an aid. Once she was confident enough on her feet, she

calmly she walked the few steps towards the window and placed her two hands against the window sill. She forced a smile against her pain, absorbing the mid afternoon sun high in the sky, as well as the peaceful atmosphere that now fell over the gardens subsequent to the battle. She felt happy to be alive.

With her back turned, she stated in her usual authoritative tone, "That will be all, Police girl."

Seras wasn't sure how to respond, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. She felt that the better thing to do would be to stay with her, in case she should take a fall. But an order had been ushered, and she was reluctant to argue.

"Err, the flannel-"

"Thank you."

"… right. Well… let me know if you need anything. Take care of yourself."

She looked concernedly back at Integra before making up her mind and walking towards the door. She closed it softly behind her as she left, allowing a silence to fall once again over the ward once Integra was left alone.

The gentle breeze from the window caught strands of her hair, which tickled her shoulders as they danced back and forth. She could still however feel the blood boiling underneath her face and back, the heat her body generated close to unbearable. She gripped the window sill more tightly as she raised one hand to wipe her brow, feeling the terrible heat of her forehead. Though her mouth curved in a slight smile, her large blue eyes were ridden with anxiety as they searched the vast blue sky ahead of her, as if for some source of coolness. She spent the remainder of the afternoon watching sorrowfully however, as the sun burned continuously, bolder and brighter than ever.


End file.
